


Maple Syrup

by glennthewalmartguy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, I'm Sad And Projecting, One Shot, Short One Shot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: Maria asks to spend the night with Eliza.





	Maple Syrup

It started as a joke. Eliza had always liked Maria, but when she asked to spend the night, Eliza believed she was joking.

  
“Sure,” she had said, sarcastically. Why would someone as amazing as Maria ever want to hang out with her alone? It was completely ridiculous. She did not expect the hurt look on Maria’s face at her tone.

 

“Wait,” Eliza whispered, “were you not joking?” Maria shook her head and frowned, her happy demeanor falling.

 

“I thought,” she said, “that you might want to hang out.” Eliza had to stop herself from taking that the wrong way. Because it was  _ very _ unlikely Maria meant what she thought. The last thing Eliza wanted was to make Maria uncomfortable, or damage their relationship in any way.

 

“Maria, of course I want to to hang out,” she had said.

 

They spent the first part of the night working on homework without talking too much. Then they complained about their professors, and talked about nothing. During a quiet moment, Maria said she was hungry, and so they cooked.

 

Eliza liked to think of herself as something of a young chef. She knew how to cook rather well, at least with simple stuff. So Maria decided on waffles, and they pulled out the iron and the ingredients. The flour was messy. Maria was no help, either. She seemed to be able to get it in every place it shouldn’t have been able to get into. Like on her stomach. Eliza saw it when Maria reached up in the cabinet to get the syrup. She looked away quickly. It wasn’t right to stare at her like that, they were just friends.

 

After the waffles were eaten, Maria suggested they clean the dishes, and insisted that’s what they were doing it despite Eliza’s protests. Eliza quietly washed the dishes and handed them to Maria to be rinsed. She neglected to mention the dishwasher, it was nice to do something so simple with Maria.

 

With the dishes clean, Eliza dug in the fridge and pulled out two beers. She wasn’t a big fan of drinking, but it seemed right tonight. Maria took hers with a smile, and they sat down on the bed. Maria pulled out her phone and played some music that Eliza didn’t recognize. She liked it, though. They drank in silence. Maria went and got more beer.

 

“Eliza?” Maria asked.

 

“Yeah,” Eliza answered.

 

“Do you ever feel like this whole thing is a little off? Like you’re missing something?”

 

“Yeah,” Eliza swallowed thickly, “All the damn time.” She took a long drink of her beer. Maria did the same.

 

“Eliza?”

 

“Yeah?”

  
  
“Are you ever scared that you’re going to mess things up?”

 

“A lot.”

 

“Eliza... Do you feel like there’s something different about us?”

 

Eliza shouldn’t say anything. It’s late. She’s been drinking. Neither of them are thinking clearly.

 

“I do.” The music changed again, a song slower and full of bass.

 

“Eliza?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Maria put her hand on her thigh. Eliza looked up quickly, and Maria was very close to her.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

  
  
“... No.”

 

Maria pulled herself closer to Eliza. She felt very warm, and she smelled like maple syrup. Maria pressed her lips to Eliza’s. She put her hand on the back of Eliza’s neck, laid herself between her legs, and kissed her slowly.

 

She tasted like maple syrup, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I'm imagining are playing are things like Willow Smith and Hayley Kiyoko stuff.  
> This is literally the plot of some lesbian songs.  
> Another I'm sad and projecting story.  
> Talk to me on tumblr https://glennthewalmartguy.tumblr.com/


End file.
